


All Tied Up And Spent

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Light Bondage, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is put on the spot by the other four boys to find out who he finds the most attractive. He honestly can't decide. So they tie him to Liam's bed and all have a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up And Spent

Louis wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in this situation but here he was, strapped to Liam’s bed with four very lustful sets of eyes scanning his naked body. He remembers him and his four band mates all sitting around talking about sex, which teenage boys tend to do quite often, and then some questions were fired at the openly gay one. Him. All of them had dabbled in homosexual contact before but none really made it a point to stick to only one gender claiming two was better than one. Louis on the other hand was a one-body part kind of guy. He liked cock and he liked stubble and abs and strong arms. Not dainty features or long hair or sickening perfume that could choke you out of a room.

“Lou, you like guys. Which one of us is the most attractive?” Niall asked him passing the bottle back to his buddies. They had decided to get a little tipsy seeing as there was nothing else better to do.

“Yeah come on mate, who’d you fuck out of the four of us?” Zayn asked with a wink taking a swig of vodka.

“Boys I can’t answer that, it’s weird. You’re me mates and this is very odd to be quite frank.” Louis shook his head, trying to get rid of the images in his head that were rushing blood to somewhere unneeded at this point in time.

“Bollocks! Answer the question Lou bear, out of all of us, who’s the hottest?” Harry fixed his messy curls and swiped them to the right side. He and Liam were sharing their own bottle of some form of expensive rum.

“Guys please don’t put me on the spot like this, it’s awkward and I love you all.” Louis spoke again trying to fight off the blush creeping up his neck. He was put on the spot and wasn’t enjoying it as much as he’d like. He had no problem talking about boys but now having to decide whom he would fuck or who was the hottest member of One Direction was a bit daunting.

“Louis, you don’t have to answer.” Liam, ever the nice one, quipped to him with soft eyes but still they held a hint of curiousness in those brown orbs.

“Sod of Li, we want to know alright? Come on Lou, it’s me innit?” Zayn smirked at him after shoving Liam’s arm.

“Nah mate, he likes me Irish accent. Don’t you Lou?” Niall smiled with his braces on show.

“Both of you are wrong. It’s the hair, no one can resist these curls boys.” Harry declared proudly running his massive hand through the brown mop on top of his head.

The badgering persisted for minutes as the liquor between them all was reaching the end of their glass containers. There was only so much one boy could take, the berating of his friends trying to figure out who was the lucky one that, if he had the chance, could bang Louis Tomlinson. He did have a fantastic ass that pleaded to be plowed. Liam was the only one who didn’t hound him with questions and fight off the other boys as who would come out victorious. He just simply giggled at the banter between three blokes who kept glaring at the blue-eyed boy for confirmation or denial of their claims. Louis had had enough and thought to himself ‘fuck it’ and blurted out.

“Alright! Alright, I’ll tell you. Christ.” He sighed out rubbing his hand down his face. Well here goes nothing. The three boys, including Liam surprisingly, all leaned forward to hear the confession of who was the sexiest to the one who liked guys.

“All of you.”

There was a chorus of “What?!” from identically perplexed sounding voices. They all looked back at each other with confused expressions and looked back to Louis who was slightly relieved at divulging the truth at this point.

“You heard me, all of you. I’d fuck all of you.” Louis snickered at himself, the shocked expressions on his band mates faces and the heavy amount of liquor rushing through his system made him light headed.

“But Lou…” Harry and Zayn reached out, maybe to stake the ownership of his affections or maybe find out that he was just kidding with them, who knows.

“No buts guys, all of you are hot. Niall does have the accent and I love the blond hair babe.” He smiled to a blushing Irish boy who took a shot of his own vodka in response.

“Harry’s right, the curls get me and those big green eyes are mesmerizing. Also helps he has large extremities.” Winking to Harry who held a triumphant smirk. “Told you it was the hair.”

“Zayn, well…just look at him. So exotic and his body is tan and smooth with those little abs and those tattoos, fuck those are hot.” He looked to a smirking Zayn, he knew he was hot, just wanted the confirmation.

‘And Liam, he’s got the body of a God and a heart of gold. Plus I know what he’s packing Mr. Ten Inch.” Louis addressed the final member who choked on his own shot and wiped his mouth with saucer like eyes.

“How’d you know?” He pondered to his friend.

“One night when you and I shared a room I had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the loo and I saw you naked in the bed with a hard on and well, damn boy. You got a monster, very yummy looking.” And he toyed his tongue in his direction.

“Hey I’ve got a big one too.” Harry demanded and stood up to drop his trousers releasing his soft cock. The head being covered by his thick foreskin, he pumped it to life with a few strokes and sure enough Harry was quite big. Not as long as Liam, probably an inch shorter but still an impressive size. Soon enough Zayn and Niall stood up as well and made themselves hard to prove what they were to Louis. Being drunk or just being silly Liam had done the same to prove how much bigger he was than everyone else. So that left Louis with four equally gorgeous cocks eye level with him on the floor. It had turned into a game of ‘you show me yours and I’ll show you mine’.

“Wow boys, just wow.” He breathily let out. Liam was a monster, long and veiny and the head was so heavy that it couldn’t even stand straight forward, just hung down flanked by his sagging balls. Harry’s was a creamy milky color with a bright pink head and curve in the middle that bent it downwards with his foreskin hiding about half of his tip. Zayn was the only one who was circumcised and his was a solid eight and half inches long, tan like him and it became thicker near the head that was leaking a little bit. Lastly Niall had the shortest at seven inches but he also had the thickest of all, you couldn’t put a wristwatch on it if you tried. It was pale as snow and had deep blue veins in a spider web like pattern up the shaft.

Louis had eventually pulled his own out at the insistence of the four unsheathed boys in front of him. His was lovely, like him, a decent eight inch length with a good thickness to it, the head of his was like Harry’s, half hidden by his own fleshy foreskin and it was paler than the rest of his tanned body. Niall looked around and lowered his head.

“Mine’s tiny.” He whispered.

“Oh Niall, no it isn’t. It may not be as long” Louis reached over to grab the shaft, it was warm and solid “but it’s the thickest, way thick babe. Very hot.” And without really thinking about it, he brought his mouth to his cock and licked the slit with a fat stripe pulling the foreskin back. Niall moaned at the sensation so Louis went farther and sucked in the head of him, tasting the slight twinge of salt on his skin. He closed his eyes and hummed sending vibrations through the Irish boy and proceeded to take in more and more of his length, it wasn’t easy with how thick he was, and sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue around the head and pulling the foreskin forward to nibble on it with his lip covered teeth.

“Oh shit Lou, that feels so good.” Niall moaned out. He heard a groan from the other three standing there, all lazily pumping their shafts to different beats. Louis reached over with his hand to grip Zayn’s and felt how hot it was and the sticky liquid that gushed forth from it dripped over his fingers. Zayn moved closer to Niall so that their arms were brushing and Louis pumped his shaft, it felt weird seeing as there was no foreskin to toy with but he’d manage, he actually found it quite pretty with the dark head on display. Harry had moved to the other side of the boys and nudged Louis with his cock and pouted. Louis smiled, or tried to with Niall’s jaw crushing width, and lifted his free hand to pump his shaft as well.

Liam was watching as the oldest band mate was simultaneously sucking off and wanking off his three other band mates. Then he looked down to see Louis’ ass had poked out from his sweat pants. He groaned at thinking how much he wanted access to it and how it would feel to have his cock, that hadn’t been used for anything other than one on one action lately, fully buried inside his friend. He saw that Louis had switched positions and was now sucking off Zayn, his balls patting his chin while still jerking off Harry and Niall, the blonds’ cock was slick with saliva so it made a squishy sound each time the small hand moved across it. Liam walked over to the ongoing sexfest and looked to Harry.

“I wanna fuck him, fuck him so bad.” He whined. Harry nodded and Niall did as well. Zayn was too busy with his fingers in light brown hair to hear anything, his eyes shut and head thrown back.

‘Zayn, you wanna fuck him?” Niall asked to his left.

His eyes shot open and he nodded quickly with a “Fuck yeah I do.”

He lowered his hazel eyes to see Louis staring straight back up at him; he almost came at the sight of lips stretched around his cock and how much Louis enjoyed his taste. With a small smile and petting through his hair again he asked to his crotch in use “You want us to fuck you? We’d like to fuck you Louis.”

Louis nodded with an “mhmm” still sucking on the tan cock of his friend. They all made it to the bedroom where Louis laid on his back awaiting the four boys to ravish him. He was a bit taken aback as Harry and Liam whispered something to each other and the youngest member of the group had a grin on his face. The two boys went into the closet of the room and pulled out two silk ties, one black the other red, and separated to either side of the bed. They climbed to retrieve his wrists, both of the longest cocks in the room swinging towards Lou’s face, and fastened his hands to the headboard. Liam took a little longer because the restrained band member had successfully sucked in his lengthy cock and sucked it like a vacuum cleaner, letting his tongue brush the tip and rub the sides of it, he was so good at sucking dick. The boy from Wolverhampton pulled away and examined their captive, he looked so good, cock hard and laying flat against his tummy, tan skin that faded to white where his boxer shorts were once before. Their clothes were a treasure trail from the living room to Liam’s bedroom now.

“Come on boys, don’t keep me waiting.” Louis purred and saw the four rush to his sides. Harry and Zayn on his right, Niall and Liam to his left. They all set their mouths to different parts of his anatomy, Niall was actually kissing him, his braces clinked against his teeth and their tongues battled in heated passion. Liam was sucking a bruise to his hip and pumping his rock hard shaft. Zayn was busy nibbling on his nipple while pinching Niall’s making both boys squeal in delight. Harry had one hand scratching down the ticklish side of Louis making him twitch in protest as his other hand was in his mouth, soaking his fingers for what was to come.

Their actions switched then. Zayn was the one kissing Louis now, they kissed differently, Zayn was a more slow kisser, the kind that took time to savor the actions so they lazily smooched and the dark skinned boy would bite his bottom lip every so often. Niall had gone south to suck a hickey to the column of his throat and touch his own cock as well. Harry had positioned himself between the fabulous thighs of his band mate and was circling his pink hole while Liam was now halfway down Louis’ shaft, his throat contracting to accommodate its length. Then Harry pressed two fingers in.

Louis’ back arched off the bed breaking the kiss from Zayn and detaching Niall from his throat. Liam choked and gagged a bit on how far the cock in his mouth just shoved farther back and pulled off wiping his mouth and started pumping it, the foreskin sliding gracefully over its shiny head. Harry slowly moved his fingers in and out opening him up, the heat he had inside was nearly unbearable, nearly. Zayn and Niall had made their way down to his nipples and were simultaneously licking the sensitive bud and biting it hard enough to have the boy writhing beneath them. Liam was still pumping the slick shaft of his friend and Zayn had leaned over to wank off a well-endowed brown-eyed boy.

He pulled against the restraints and his arms flexed making Harry growl at him and curl his fingers to touch that sweet spot inside him. Liam groaned seeing the debauchery of the actions happening as Zayn kneeled up towards Louis’ head and placed his cock that was standing straight out from his body to puffy lips. “Suck it.” He declared with finality.

Louis whimpered at the command and happily parted his mouth to allow the silky skin of Zayn’s cock to fill his mouth once more. The boy from Doncaster swallowed every last drop of precum that oozed forth, humming in pleasure making Zayn grip his hair and began to forcefully fuck the wet mouth of his band mate. Niall had taken over the Pakistani boys’ dominion over a swollen ten inch cock to his left and sucked it into his mouth, doing what Louis had done to him and pulling the foreskin forward all while wanking off the boy tied to the bed being over stimulated by the second. Harry was spitting into his large hand and swirling the spit around the tip of his cock, he lined it up and pressed forward with no regard or restriction.

“Oh fuck Harry!” Louis gasped out pulling away from the tan cock he was inhaling. Not too long though was he allowed air to breathe because Zayn had pulled his head back to choke on his long cut cock that still oozed sticky precum. Niall and Liam were still preoccupied with themselves, with Niall working two cocks at the same time, and the brown haired boy was now snogging a thrusting Harry. Their teeth clacked together and tongues were sucked into each other’s mouths feverishly. Niall made his way back to the swollen nipple of Louis and gently suckled it getting him to mewl in ecstasy as he furiously beat his own aching cock.

Harry was violently slamming into Louis’ tight tunnel and repeatedly nudged that bundle of nerves deep within him, the boy being bombarded with pleasure and cocks was whimpering around the one currently being propelled down his throat.

“You look so hot baby, taking me and Zayn’s cock. So fucking hot.” He panted out. He was close now. The restriction of walls around him was choking his member to new levels and with a few more pumps into his throbbing ass, he busted deep within him. Harry’s body lurched forward and he had to brace his hands to the curvy hips of his friend all the while still pushing into him with erratic gestures. He pulsed hot cum deep inside, coating his canal in warm liquid that only felt better than it had originally. Harry, covered in sweat and officially spent, pulled out and made his way to the head of the bed where Zayn was still choking Louis.

“Suck it clean.” He pulled the sweating boys’ head towards him and shoved his cum covered cock down his throat, loving how tight and wet he was on both ends. The suction became even harder when Liam had made his way down between those thighs and pressed his own reddened head inside. It slipped in so easily with the help of Harry’s cum that he was fully sheathed within moments. He slowly rolled his hips and watched as Louis’ face scrunched up and continued to clean the softening cock of the youngest member. Niall had leaned over the tan torso lying on the bed to be face fucked by Zayn, guess he really liked domineering blow jobs, and Harry’s large hand was wanking off the pale Irish boy.

The temperature had risen in the room tenfold, all five were caked in sweat and where Louis was lying there was darkish stain around his body. Liam lifted his knees up above his shoulders and pressed in farther than he had before. He got even more access to the velvety smooth tunnel that was filled already with warm liquid. The sound of grunts and curses and choking filled the room along with the constant slapping of skin. Harry had pulled away from the bed after being sucked dry and watched the rest of the show with a satisfied smile on his face and heavy lidded eyes. He was still jerking off Niall between his legs until the pale boy scrambled away from the cock invading his throat to blurt out “Gonna cum!”

“Cum in my mouth Niall!” Louis yelled and in no time, the larger boy had straddled taut shoulders and slammed his cock into the awaiting mouth of his band mate. His body twitched and his thrusts became jerky and his balls fidgeted at being emptied so thoroughly. Louis moaned at feeling the salty liquid, much like Harry’s but less bitter, shoot to the back of his gullet and felt as a mouthful was dumped into him. He swallowed it in one gulp then slowly sucked Niall clean like he had done with Harry before.

Liam watching as Niall’s body succumbed to release and saw how easily and enjoyably Louis had swallowed him sent him over the edge, after invading the sloppy wet hole for minutes on end and hearing Niall’s cries of pleasure, his body shuddered and more cum was dumped deep into Louis. His own warm liquids mixed with Harry’s and the slickness of him was that of a waterslide. His breath stuttered and his heart skipped a beat while his eyes rolled to the back of his head gripping those firm thighs in his rough hands. His pent up frustrations were left inside a clenching Louis and he slipped out to clean himself off and stand with his two tired looking friends and see what Zayn was to do. But he was stopped with a “Come here Li.”

Liam shuffled to the top of the bed as Zayn positioned himself between the trembling thighs of Louis. The blue-eyed boy pointed with his head to the softening cock, only at eight inches by this point, and opened his mouth. Liam had to groan while he aimed his cum covered cock to be sucked expertly by his insatiable band mate. Zayn had already plunged deep inside and was pushing Louis’ knees back to the bed so that he was practically laying on top of him and forced his way to the mouth that was currently sucking Liam spotless. The boy with the buzz cut moved away after being sucked dry like his friends before him, Zayn had plunged his tongue into the cum filled mouth of Louis and the three climaxed boys watched as Liam and Harry’s spunk was being passed between their mouths and a little dribbled down his cheek. Zayn reached back to be kneeling slightly and took Louis’ neglected cock in his hand and snapped his hips looking for his prostate. The inside of him was so wet and the liquid already spilled inside him tripled the heat, Zayn angled his thicker at the tip cock and punched the sweet spot inside him.

‘Oh fuck, do it again Zayn! Please one more time! Keep going, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!” He whined out, his hands had turned a little blue with the restraints and his speech was a little garbled by the thick wad of cum still in his mouth.

“Swallow it.” Zayn commanded and Louis obeyed with an audible gulp and a look of pure joy on his face. The last boy to finish was jerking off Louis and slamming into the collapsing walls of him, he nudged his prostate one more time as his own orgasm crept up on him and stayed pressed to the spot, the head of his tan cock exploded and liquid pressure had the restrained boy breaking down. Zayn’s breath hitched as he unloaded five heavy pulses of himself, Louis was being filled like a drum, and his own cum added to the pressure inside him. Some of it began to leak out and cover the sheets and drip down Zayn’s hair covered balls. His hips stilled and slowed but he never stopped pumping a now moaning Louis who, with so much pressure and cum filling his ass and stomach, clenched down on a still slightly thrusting Zayn and exploded all over himself.

He shot fire hot ropes of seed across his entire body, it splashed into his sparse chest hair and painted his swollen nipples and bruised throat. He whined and whimpered and his face scrunched almost in pain at the final climax that had been in the making for so long. He was still riding out his high when Zayn pulled out and made his way to a soaked Louis and placed the tip of his still hard yet sopping wet cock to his lips. Louis let a lazy smile cross his face before sucking it in and cleaning it like he did for the rest of them, it was slower and more careful this time, making sure to taste the three boys that coated the tan skin of Zayn.

The Bradford boy pulled away and untied the sleepy lad in the bed. Louis was still panting slightly and massaged his sore wrists when the bed dipped next to him. He looked down to see four faces hovering over his body then four tongues started lapping and licking every inch of his torso and neck. Niall and Zayn took special care of his chest and throat, sparing his nipples the stinging bite and gingerly suckled them til dry. Harry took charge of the middle and kissed the small pouch of his tummy between licks. Liam had taken the liberty of glacially sucking the abused cock into his mouth and sucking up any cum that had fallen near his waist. When all was said and done, there were five exhausted, filthy, orgasmed out boys in one bed.

Louis sat up with a wince, hey that’s a lot of cock in one night, and scooted off the bed.

“I’m gonna shower alright?” The other four nodded at the same time. They made their way to strip the bed an set up fresh sheets for Liam’s king size.

Louis was soaping himself up and rinsing him of escaping liquids when the door to the shower was opened and Harry and Niall stepped in. They all smiled and cleaned each other off and the talk they shared wasn’t something you’d expect from five boys in the same band to have just had a gangbang or orgy, whatever you want to call it.

They finished off and curled into the bed, Louis in the middle as Liam and Zayn went to take there shared shower. In the bed, Harry, Niall and Louis all chatted about their next concert date and maybe they could go shopping until the last two members of the group joined them. It all fell into easy silence and understanding with Louis in the middle flanked by a sleeping Niall who was spooned by Liam, Harry on his chest with Zayn behind him. They were all drifting off to sleep until the grumbling voice of the curly haired boy startled him.

“So Lou, who tasted the best?”

Louis rolled his eyes and stated. “No, sleep now. I’ll tell you later.”

There was only so much exploitation one boy could take in one night


End file.
